True Romance (album)
True Romance is the debut commercial studio album by English singer Charli XCX. It was released on 12 April 2013 by Asylum and Atlantic Records. Originally scheduled for release in April 2012, the album's release was delayed for a full year and had been in the making since early 2010 when Charli met with producer Ariel Rechtshaid in Los Angeles. To promote the album's release, Charli embarked on a three-date UK promotional tour in April 2013. Background By the age of 16, Charli XCX was playing at warehouse parties in east London, and getting recognition from media such as the Guardian, after she made an album called "14", which was never officially released. Thanks to this, Charli gained buzz and this won her a deal with Asylum Records in 2010. However, she describes herself afterward as being "lost", not knowing what kind of music she would like to make."How Charli XCX grafted her way to the cusp of pop stardom". The Guardian. To help her with this, Asylum sent her to Los Angeles, where she hawked her songs around various pop producers, which led her to meet Ariel Rechtshaid, with whom she would write "Stay Away" in two hours, which in May 2011 would become the first single under the new label. "Stay Away" gained attention from music website Pitchfork, which labeled the single as "Best New Track"."Listen to "Stay Away"". Pitchfork. In November she would release the second single, "Nuclear Seasons", to be again praised by Pitchfork and also labeled as "Best New Track"."Listen to "Nuclear Seasons"". Pitchfork. At the end of the year, Pitchfork posted a list of "The Top 100 Tracks of 2011", in which "Stay Away" was placed in 35th position. Charli also began working with Swedish producer Patrik Berger, who sent her two beats for which she wrote lyrics in one hour. These two song would later be known as "You're the One" and "I Love It"."Charli XCX Talks Debut Album, Internet Haters, and Writing Icona Pop's "I Love It"". Complex. She kept "You're the One", but gave away "I Love It", because according to her, she knew it was not her sound since the moment she wrote it. This is related to her probably having synaesthesia, a medical condition where the senses mix, meaning people can taste words, for example. In the case of Charli XCX, she says she sees colours on music, and she was not able to fit the "look" of the song "I Love It" to her own sound."Charli XCX: Pop, punk and synaesthesia". "I Love It" would later be re-recorded by Swedish electronic music duo Icona Pop and would feature Charli's vocals, to be released commercially in 2012 and become an international hit and reach number one in Aitchison's home country; however, it was still not included on Charli's album. On the other hand, "You're the One" was released as a single along with an EP of the same name including "Nuclear Seasons" and a remix for each song."You're the One" - EP by Charli XCX. Apple Music. Before releasing a studio album, in June 2012, Charli released the mixtape "Heartbreaks and Earthquakes", a one-track work of eight songs, including "How Can I", "Grins", "So Far Away", and "Lock You Up", four songs that would later make the tracklist of "True Romance". A video for "So Far Away" was released in September. Later in October, Charli released a new song called "Cloud Aura", featuring rapper Brooke Candy, and in November, another mixtape titled "Super Ultra" was made able on her website. "Cloud Aura" was also incldied on "True Romance". In early 2013, Charli XCX released the single "You (Ha Ha Ha)", and then she finally announced her first studio album under a major label, "True Romance". In March of the same year, the last single off the album, "What I Like", was released. "True Romance" finally came out in April 2013. It peaked at number 85 on the UK Albums Chart, at number five on the US Billboard Top Heatseekers (a chart made for "new or developing" acts), and number 11 on the Australian Hitseeker Albums Chart. The album was well received by music critics, earning a 76/100 on Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Promotion This album has featured the singles Nuclear Seasons, You're The One, You (Ha Ha Ha), Stay Away, and What I Like. It also featured slightly updated songs from her previous mixtapes, such as the songs Grins, How Can I, Lock You Up and Cloud Aura. Track listing Cut songs * Champagne Coast * Interior * Jungle * Losin' My Cool * Midnight * Mess * Spoons * Turn Me On * Valentine * Violins & Violence Trivia * Midnight was replaced last minute by Cloud Aura on the album tracklist. * Grins is Charli's favorite song from the album. Photoshoot 0e338f790ead2cd847408a38bf0b19a0.jpg charli-xcx_650-430b.jpg charli-xcx59971.jpg 7dffdc5b6f502015e40c74a7a84b8f48--creeper-boots-buffalo.jpg 883557_5782352802802130685_944421819_o.jpg References Category:True Romance Category:Albums Category:Stubs Category:2013 Category:A to Z